Alyce's Adventures in Potterland
by siriussadgrl24
Summary: Alyce is a totaly normal girl who one magikal day winds up in the harry potter universe! What will happen? And whats this prophecy? My first fic please r&r. NO SPOILERS set after book 3 only au.


Hey readers this is my first fic ever so be nice ok? Hope you like it, and Alyce.

Alyce's Adventures in Potterland

By siriussadgrl24

I stomped into my room upstairs after school on that Friday crying. I'd had a horrible day at school because my supposedly best and only friend Brittany had suddenly told me that she was going out with Bryan, the guy I liked since like 2nd grade and she didn't want to talk to me ever again cuz she thought I'd steal him.

Then when I'd gotten home my mom had yelled at me again because she saw my fingernails were painted black. She hated when I did that cuz she thought it made her and dad look bad. They were both politicians and wanted us to look rich and smart to our neighbors so they were always trying to make me be someone I'm not.

I dropped my backpack on my bed and looked into the mirror, sighing. I could see why Bryan and the other boys didn't ever like me, I was so ugly. My boobs were way too small and I was skinny like a rail with waist length straight reddishblack hair plus I was super pale cuz I just didn't tan like all the "popular" girls did. And on top of that my eyes were a weird gold color with amber flecks so they looked like cat's eyes and creeped everyone out.

I quickly changed out of my private school uniform and slipped on the clothes I felt comfortable in, a black and red plaid skirt and a black shirt that said 'I heart my cat, my cat doesn't care" that I'd bought at this cool store at the mall.

Then I flopped down on my bed and sighed again. My life sucked so bad, I read all the time cuz I wanted to live a different life like people in stories. I especialy loved the Harry Potter books. I'd never read anything else that was so good and real like. I was just about to open up Prisoner of Azkaban to read it for the 25th time when I saw a box laying under my bed.

I quickly grabbed the mysterous cardboard box I'd never seen before and opened it. Inside was a book called Harry Potter and the Great Adventure. I gasped. Since the 6th book had just come out I knew that somehow this had to be book 7 in my very own room. I was so excited I totally forgot about my parents and Bryan and Brittany and opened the book and began reading.

The book started out with Harry talking to Dumbledore, though, and it was obviously not the seventh book because it seemed to pick up right where Prisoner of Azkaban left off with him telling him that Sirius was being pardoned because of a trial where Harry, Ron and Hermione had been witnesses of Sirius' innocence. Then he told him that Sirius was going to be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and that there was going to be a new student coming to Hogwarts. He said, "Her name is Alyce Rose Amaranthia Edysin and she is a very special girl."

I fell off the bed because I couldn't believe it. That was my name! What on earth was going on? "A new student?" asked Harry. "Why wasn't she on the train? Is she a first year?" "No," said Dumbledore, "She is a fourth year like you and she will be here very soon."

Suddenly it felt like my bed disappeared out from under me and I fell, hitting the floor. When I sat up, Dumbledore and Harry Potter were staring right at me!

"Hello, Alyce," said Dumbledore. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

And then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the nurse's office and Dumbledore was standing over me smiling. "Oh my god," I said, "am I dreaming or just dead?" "Neither" he said eyes sparkling. "You are really at Hogwarts school, about to start your fourth year. You're probably still woozy from the powerful magic we used to bring you here."

"Wow," I said, sitting up in bed. "I can't believe it. How did I get here? And why me?"

"Your universe is just an alternate version of ours. In our universe, there was a prophecy about a girl of your description who would help defeat the dark lord, but the version of you here died as a baby so we found you and brought you through the dimensions to help us."

"Oh mi god. What makes me so special?"

"Alyce," Dumbledore said. "You are Voldemort's daughter." I gasped. "In your world, there was no magic so Voldemort just became a normal man and then had you instead of trying to take over the world."

"Wow. This is so much." I couldn't believe my dad could be Voldemort in reality.

Dumbledore patted me on the head. "It's okay. You can think things through for a while. We've delayed the sorting feast until you feel better because you have to be sorted first." Then he left.

'Wow,' I thought. 'I can't believe it. And I'm a 4th year to. I guess that's because I read the books so much I already know all the spells and stuff for every year.' I noticed that laying on the table by my bed was a wand, and across the room was my backpack that had come with me. I raised the wand and said "Accio CD player!" and the CD player came flying out of the backpack and landed on my lap.

A couple hours later I went to the great hall for the feast. Everyone was talking in their robes, waiting on me I guess, and they all stared when I walked in cuz I was still wearing my muggle clothes plus I'm just weird looking to begin with.

Anyway, I walked up the middle of the room towards the teacher's table, carefully not looking at any of the students so they wouldn't know I was scared. I saw McGonnagal lean over and talk to Sirius Black and he smiled and I just about fell over right there because he was so hot and then Dumbledore stood up and addressed the crowd. "Welcome, students! We have a very special new student here this year as you can see, her name is Alyce and she's a 4th year. Alyce please come up here now."

I walked up to the sorting stool wondering which house I would be in. Hufflepuffs were to nice and fluffy for me, but I didn't want to be in Slytherin cuz I wasn't all dark and evil.

McGonnagal put the sorting hat on my head and it said "Hmm… Just as you thought, you're too important for Hufflepuff and not evil enough for Slytherin so let's see… you should go to Ravenclaw because you've read all the books in your world so many times that you know everything about this world!"

"Wow," I said. "Do I really know that much?" "Yep!" said the hat. "You've been studying for this so long you probably know more than Snape does about potions!" "Wow!" "RAVENCLAW!"

I took the hat off and ran over to the Ravenclaw table and then looked around at the other tables. Harry at Gryffindor smiled and waved at me and Draco Malfoy sneered at me from Slytherin. "Hi," said the girl next to me. "I'm Cho Chang. Do you know Harry Potter?"

Since I'd read the books I knew about her and Harry so I said "Yeah, he asked me about you earlier." "Really?" "Yeah, he wanted to know who that dumb girl in Ravenclaw was so he could stay away from her." Cho burst into tears and ran out of the great hall.

After the feast I was walking to the common room and Draco stopped me. "Hey," he said. "Why are you so special?" "Because I'm better than you," I said. "You're the only one," he said. I laughed. "Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me?" he said. I laughed at him again. "No way, your to prejudice against muggle borns even if you are cute." Then I walked off.

When I got to the Ravenclaw common room the quidditch captain (I dunno his name lol) came up to me. "Hey Alyce Cho ran out of the great hall earlier and now her stuff has gone I think she left school. Your small so how well do you fly?"

I had never flown before of course but I'd always really wanted to and I'd practiced sitting on our normal broom at home so I was like "I fly great" and he said "Great. You can be our new seeker since Cho left. Also I bought a new broom for our seeker, it's a Firebolt 5000 and is the best broom in existence. You can have it."

It was really cool and pretty it had a black handle and a blue straw part so I took it and got on and flew around the common room and all the Ravenclaws who didn't play quidditch glared at me cuz they were trying to study but I just laughed because it was so cool I really was a good flier. Then I landed and said good night to everyone and went to bed in my private room that Dumbledore gave me so that no one would find out my secret.

The end… for now!

That's it for now please r and r!


End file.
